Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller-integrated rotating electrical machine, and more particularly, to a controller-integrated rotating electrical machine suitably mounted on a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
As an existing device representing a controller-integrated rotating electrical machine, for example, JP-A-2006-33986 (Patent Document 1) discloses a configuration in which an inverter device equipped with switching elements and a control circuit is mounted on an outer side of a bracket on the opposite side to a load (hereinafter, referred to as the rear bracket) of a rotating electrical machine main body in a direction of a rotation shaft. The controller-integrated rotating electrical machine disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured in such a manner that a heat sink of the inverter device is cooled by cooling air that flows in from the outer side in a radial direction of the inverter device and is discharged from exhaust holes provided to the rear bracket on the outer side in the radial direction by passing through ventilation holes provided along an outer periphery of a bearing holding portion of the rear bracket.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2006-33986
In the controller-integrated rotating electrical machine in the related art described above, cooling air is generated by a fan attached to a rotor. The cooling air flows in from the outer side in the radial direction of the inverter device and is discharged from the exhaust holes provided to the rear bracket on the outer side in the radial direction by passing through the ventilation holes provided along the outer periphery of the bearing holding portion of the rear bracket. Owing to this configuration, the heat sink of the inverter device is cooled. However, a passage of the cooling air is a passage for the cooling air to flow in from the outer side in the radial direction and to be discharged to the outer peripheral side in the radial direction. Hence, there is a problem that a brush holder and a magnetic pole position detection sensor installed in the vicinity of the center of the rotation shaft cannot be cooled satisfactorily.